In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content. In most cases, users can view what content will be available in the future through a media guidance application. Through the same media guidance application a user can find a channel number and a time that specific content that the user desires to consume will be transmitted. However, a user often requires assistance in determining whether he or she is going to be able to consume the desired media asset because the user may have a prior engagement. In current systems, users are forced to consult their personal calendars in order to determine if a prior engagement will prevent the user from consuming the desired media content. This is inefficient, time-consuming, and is confusing to users.